


誰是珍妮佛?

by dikondean



Series: 珍妮佛‧蘿絲‧阿克斯 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 女裝!Jensen, 珍妮佛蘿絲阿克斯, 雙性人!Jensen, 雷!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Genevieve.<br/>Genevieve是個不有名的女演員, Jared雇用她假扮他的老婆。<br/>她真正的工作是Jared的孩子們的保母。<br/>然而, Genevieve 變得十分嫉妒Jared真正的老婆"Jennifer", 即使她從未見過這個 "Jennifer", 甚至根本不知道她是誰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	誰是珍妮佛?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who is Jennifer?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534459) by [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean). 



> 我的長篇作品Jennifer Rose Ackles(進行中)其實是這一篇短文的衍生文。  
> 這篇是好久以前寫的,一直存在電腦裡。  
> 自己翻譯自己的作品很怪。這一篇的原文是用英文隨意寫的,文法什麼的也糟糕透了,所以中文可能會很怪。文風什麼的和Jennifer Rose Ackles完全不同。生娃時間點什麼的都不大對,別太糾結。還有一個BUG是結婚證書上頭寫的應該是原來的名字,但我寫的是婚後名,恩…就別太介意了吧!
> 
> 貼了英文版後,有某位網友問我,J2為何連假扮老婆的Gen和Danneel都瞞, 我說因為他們不完全信任這兩個女人的口風是否夠緊,加上J2沒想到SPN能演這麼多季。

Genevieve很火大。  
好吧, 她保證過她絕不會愛上Jared, 因為這不過就是個交易, 但她很顯然地失敗了。  
她的工作應該只是假扮他的老婆,在鏡頭前演出"我的完美嬌妻 "。但她想要更多。而且她渴望知道Jared老婆到底是誰。

Genevieve是個不有名的女演員, Jared雇用她假扮他的老婆。  
她真正的工作是Jared的孩子們的保母。  
他們在律師事務所簽了約, 契約上白紙黑字寫著Genevieve 必須在公眾面前偽裝成Jared的妻子直到電視劇“Supernatural” 結束。

因此,在公眾場合, Genevieve假裝是Jared的妻子, 她和Jared舉辦了一場奢華的婚禮, 他們去了浪漫的蜜月旅行等等。但私底下, Jared 甚至不想跟她講話。

他們假結婚的第一年過得挺相安無事。Jared一年在溫哥華工作超過10 個月, 而Gen在L.A.做一些慈善團體的工作。  
即使一個人生活是有點孤單, 而且根據契約她不能交男朋友,而且為了避免負面新聞,她甚至連一夜情也不能有。但是她可拿到了數額慷慨的薪水,所以她享受每分每秒這樣的生活。

 

然而,在劇歇期* Genevieve 變得非常嫉妒Jared真正的老婆"Jennifer", 當Jared 回“家”時, 他要不是把自己鎖在房間裡頭和"Jennifer"用電話聊好幾個小時, 不然就是待在他家裡的體能鍛鍊室然後一邊和"Jennifer" 用電話聊好幾個小時。  
這神秘女子總是在電話的另一端,然後從未出現過。Jared總是笑得很大聲或者像個傻子一樣對著電話微笑。 

Gen 恨這個 "Jennifer",即使她從未見過她, 甚至根本不知道她是誰。  
Jared說他老婆“Jen”有個很重要的工作, 所以她不能被人家知道已婚。她簡直瘋了不成?世上再也沒有比當Jared Padalecki的老婆更好的事情了吧? 然後這個女人,不,這賤人! 她不想讓人知道她是Jared的老婆! 她怎麼敢!

Gen和Jared是在CW電視台的電視劇 “邪惡力量”第四季裡認識的, 她扮演女惡魔Ruby。原來在上一季扮演Ruby的,叫做Katie 的女演員,因為拿到了另一個劇的主演角色所以不得不辭演。這可說是Gen至此為止最好的工作機會了。  
她努力的討好所有人, 在劇組所有人面前演出好好小姐, 然後有一天Jared 走過來問她能不能幫他一個忙。

Gen早就愛上Jared, 沒人能抵抗那張英俊的臉和那雙狗狗眼! 她答應了這個交易, 然後Jared完全遵守承諾。她幾乎得到所有她想要的。幾乎!

Jared似乎完全信任Gen,他並沒有將他的重要文件鎖在銀行的保險箱裡,而只是將那些東西放在他的臥室。Gen如果想看就可以看。某一天當她打掃房子時, 她只是打開抽屜尋找工具。她發現Jared 的婚姻法律文件。上頭妻子的名字寫著 “Jennifer Rose Padalecki”。這是Gen第一次知道她的名字。

大約在他們假結婚的一年後,某天Jared 打電話來, 要求Gen開始假裝懷孕。她知道這總是要來的,畢竟假孕的事也寫在契約上。每次出家門都得假裝懷孕還真不容易, 但Gen做到了。6 個月後,半夜她接到一通電話,然後她連夜趕到醫院, 假裝她剛生了一個兒子。

小男嬰叫做Thomas,當然是Jennifer 起的名! 她給他取名因為她生了這孩子,而且是這孩子的親生母親,但她生完當天就拋棄他了。

Gen成為Tom的保母兼媽媽。這是她的工作。這孩子愛她並且叫她mommy。可憐的孩子啥也不知道。她沒想到當媽媽能這麼快樂和滿足。Tom 這麼可愛, 怎麼有人能狠心拋下他呢? 他的親生母親竟然在生產完當天就拋棄他了。

Gen恨這個Jennifer, 她真是個沒藥救的婊子。這個Jennifer從未出現,甚至打電話給Tom。“這是哪門子的母親?” Gen心想。

在夏季的劇歇期,Jensen 和他太太Danneel和他們一起度假。 他們在歐洲的不知名地方租了一個鄉村小屋, 享受親近大自然的樂趣。

Jensen看起來有點兒圓嘟嘟的, 完全不像是Gen 知道的那個肌肉健美的男人。他甚至有點啤酒肚和嬰兒肥, 也許他在劇歇期並不如Jared那般重視自己的體態吧。Jensen像熊一樣大吃大喝。Gen是Jensen的超級粉絲,她真的很崇拜 Jensen而且希望能和Jensen多聊聊...可惜她之前在演SPN時並沒有和Jensen有對手戲 。她本來想趁著這個機會多認識Jensen! 

但在這個夏天, Jensen 就像熊一樣大吃大喝,然後像隻貓一樣成天睡覺。Gen甚至對Jensen感到有點失望。但也許這就是他度假的方式。Jared 和Jensen 是死黨,但他們似乎過於親密了,不像是朋友。Gen真的覺得也許這兩個人有一腿。反正Jennifer應該也不會介意,她都不在乎她六個月大的兒子了!  
總而言之,這個假期對Gen 來說仍是很棒的放鬆。

照顧嬰兒是非常累人的。感謝上帝,這個七月的假期,幾乎都是Jared和Jensen 在照顧Tom, 除了Tom 要“他的mommy”的時刻以外。

同時, Dani 幾乎立刻變成Genevieve 的好朋友。Dani 也簽了“那個契約” 。但她似乎不太在意神秘老婆這件事。她是Jensen多年的好朋友,她對Jensen 並沒有戀愛關係的那種喜歡。這使得一切容易多了! 祝福她!

Dani告訴Gen,一旦假期結束,她很快必須要假裝是個懷孕三個月的女人, Dani 對“演戲”這件事感到很緊張。Gen 給了她一些建議並祝她好運。

時光飛逝, 半年後Gen 接到了另一通電話。她又必須假裝懷孕了! Gen對“演戲”這件事並沒有意見, 畢竟這也是契約的一部分。但是…!這就是不對!

她不能容忍的是, 如果 “Jennifer”壓根就不喜歡孩子,她幹嘛還生第二個呢? Gen 再也不能忍受, 她打給Jared, 並且威脅他必須讓她見Jennifer,當面和她對質, 不然她就不幹了! 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

然後現在。  
Jared打了那通電話的兩個月後。  
他終於回家了。他不是一個人回來的。  
他和一個穿著孕婦裝的女人一起回來。  
這女人很高,瘦,暗金色短髮, 她穿了一件淺綠色的洋裝和她健康的膚色十分相襯。她躲在Jared背後,看起來十分以自己為恥。  
“你活該!” Gen 心想。

但是當Jared握著她的手,帶她走進屋子裡。  
Gen嚇傻了。  
是Jensen! 這是Jensen! 好吧, 不是平常那個男人的樣子。但是是JENSEN!  
JENSEN女人的樣子, JENSEN明顯懷孕了!

“天啊! 誰來告訴我他媽的發生什麼事?” Gen問。

“恩, 我是雙性人, 你知道? 既是男人也是女人。Jared 和我想要孩子,但是我又不能放棄Supernatural, 所以…這是個天殺的爛主意, 我知道。我恨死了我想死Tommy 了我快死了… Shit, 一定是天殺的懷孕荷爾蒙!” Jensen一邊說一邊開始啜泣。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *劇歇期: 劇組停拍的期間


End file.
